WORLD'S END BAKERY FOR THE BROKEN AND THE DAMNED
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada membangun sebuah toko kue di ujung alam semesta. Tempat itu menarik orang-orang aneh dan mereka belajar tertawa, menangis, dan berbagi mimpi di bawah langit akhir dunia. Fantasy Kitchen Sink!AU #TakaburC


**WORLD'S END BAKERY FOR THE BROKEN AND THE DAMNED**

 **[Tsunayoshi Sawada membangun sebuah toko kue di ujung alam semesta. Tempat itu menarik orang-orang aneh dan mereka belajar tertawa, menangis, dan berbagi mimpi di bawah langit akhir dunia. Fantasy Kitchen Sink!AU]**

 **dikerjakan secara tawuran**

 **bagian pertama** **lunaeshii**

 **bagian kedua** **uchiharyuko**

 **katekyou hitman reborn!** **amano akira**

 **warning;**

 **tidak ditemukan plot sejauh mata memandang, kesalahan ejaan dan pengetikan, pengembangan dunia yang asal-asalan*, dan berbagai kesalahan pemula lainnya****

 **[fantasy kitchen sink di sini merujuk kepada sebuah dunia di mana segala trope genre fantasy eksis secara bersamaan, bahkan jika mereka saling berkontradiksi dan/atau berasal dari sumber yang berlainan]**

 **[**setidaknya di bagian pertama.]**

Di kehidupan kali ini, Tsunayoshi Sawada dilahirkan sebagai seorang manusia. Ia juga dilahirkan sebagai putra kepala yakuza, tapi kali ini kebetulan fakta yang pertama lebih penting.

Fakta ini penting karena usianya lima tahun dan Tsuna berdiri sendirian di tepi taman bermain penuh anak-anak berlarian. Fakta ini penting karena usianya sepuluh dan Tsuna menunggu sampai jam sepuluh dan tak satupun teman sekelasnya yang datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh. Fakta ini penting karena sampai usianya lima belas Tsuna masih membuka tangan lebar-lebar, berharap, terus percaya. Lihatlah anak manusia ini yang dengan segenap hati akan menyambut apapun yang diberikan dunia.

Dunia ini tak menyambutnya.

Ketika Tsuna bangun di hari kelulusan SMA, umurnya tujuh belas dan sejumlah itulah luka yang harus ia rawat sebelum bersiap mengenakan sematan bunga dan jubah upacara. Ketika ibunya—Nana, wanita manis dan perhatian yang terkadang berubah jadi serigala—mendengar desas-desus di pasar, gosip para tetangga; "inilah apa yang terjadi jika kau menikah dengan orang yang tak jelas asal-usulnya", Tsuna menggeretakan gigi. Dua orang remaja di jalan menatapnya penuh benci, meludahkan "mutan, _freak_ , sebaiknya kau mati saja!" dan ia menundukan kepala. Ia terbiasa mendengar semua itu—tepat setelah "orang aneh" dan "tidak berguna" dan "memangnya kamu bisa apa?". Setelah kelulusan, Kyoko-chan akan membantu bisnis orang tuanya di klinik penyembuhan keluarga. Haru meneliti para siren, Yamamoto sedang mengikuti seleksi tim baseball negara. Tapi Tsuna, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Ketika Tsuna bangun di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas, ia berpikir tentang mimpi masa kecil tenggelam oleh suara ejekan orang-orang dan menghela nafas. Apa yang (bisa, harus, akan) dilakukan oramg sepertinya sekarang? Apa ia bahkan cukup berani melakukannya?

Pagi itu Tsuna membantu ibunya membuat sarapan dan membersihkan ruangan. Rumah keluarga Sawada besar namun sederhana, yang memenuhi hanyalah dua orang penghuninya dan seribu kenangan dan barang-barang sekian orang yang eksistensinya timbul-tenggelam di kehidupan mereka. Tsuna mengawasi jam dinding antik, kerangka robot raksasa dari besi, sepasang pisau—barang-barang yang dititipkan, dan selama ini masih disimpan. Ia pernah bertanya apa yang terjadi jika para pemiliknya tidak pernah kembali—Kipas merah di sudut itu sudah ada sejak ia bisa berjalan. Ada hiasan dari kristal yang telah menggantung di ruang tengah selama bertahun-tahun. Kalaupun pemiliknya kembali, apa ibunya akan mau menerima mereka lagi?

Jawaban Nana sangat sederhana. "Tentu saja, Tsu-kun. Mereka menitipkan milik mereka di sini, mereka akan datang untuk mengambilnya lagi. Kalau tidak sekarang, maka di kehidupan setelah ini." Di sini ibunya tersenyum setengah menggoda. "Masih ingat kenapa?"

 _Semua jalan yang kau pilih akan menuntun ke rumah_. Terpampang di sebidang kayu ceri di bawah foto pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. Motto keluarga Sawada yang Tsuna sudah hafal mati namun baru kali ini mengerti; bahkan jika ia pergi, melabuhkan hatinya di tempat lain, di sini ia akan disambut kembali tanpa sedikitpun rasa sakit hati.

Jadi sore itu, Tsuna berdiri tegap di ruang tamu mereka yang karpetnya bergaris dan baunya manis, berkata mantap, dan Nana mendengar semua ingin yang disuarakan dan yang tak terucap.

"Mama, aku ingin melihat dunia."

 _(Mama, aku masih percaya ada bagian darinya yang merupakan tempatku berada.)_

Tsuna berkeliling benua tengah berbekal satu tas ransel dan sisa potongan mimpi yang digenggam erat-erat. Ia melihat arsitektur kuno di Lost Town Lemuria, mengobrol dengan _nymph_ ramah di kebun apel emas, memberi makan kucing hitam dengan sayap kelelawar di rumah terlantar di dekat danau. Tsuna berusaha memerhatikan semuanya, pemandangan dan bangunan dan orang-orang—kalau memang takdirnya di dunia ini hanyalah untuk memerhatikan, melihat dari jauh, setidaknya ia ingin menyaksikan sebanyak mungkin.

"Omong kosong." Kata seorang nekomata yang ia temui dalam perjalanannya melewati Padang Asphodel, dan ia temui lagi ketika sedang menyusuri pinggir jurang neraka. "Orang sehebat Tsuna-sama pasti akan terlibat dalam cerita yang luar biasa." Si _felidae-humanoid_ yang berambut keperakan itu kemudian menyuarakan argumen kenapa dan bagaimana tepatnya Tsuna akan mengguncang dunia, meluluh lantakan pandangan semua orang bersamanya.

Nona penyihir dengan gaun berenda dan seekor burung hantu bertengger di kepalanya mengangguk malu-malu, menyetujui. Satu mata nila yang berombak merah tua menatap Tsuna dan ia berkata sungguh-sungguh. "Aku pikir Tsuna-san adalah orang yang luar biasa."

Tsuna tidak yakin harus membalas apa terhadap ekspetasi di luar imajinasi—Hayato - atupun pujian tulus dari hati—Chrome—setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dibuntuti makian penuh rasa benci. Mereka berkeliling bersama untuk berhari-hari, kemudian hari digusur minggu dan minggu berganti menjadi bulan—Chrome mengambil jalan bercabang di persimpangan menuju Hellish Yard, mengatakan sesuatu tentang mencari setengah bagian yang diambil setan. Ketika mereka berpisah, Hayato tersenyum antusias dan menyelipkan sebuah kunci di kait jemarinya ketika mereka berjabat tangan. Warnanya jingga tua dan ada kristal ornamental di atasnya yang berkilau cantik, seolah memang dibuat untuk menangkap cahaya.

Si pemuda kucing tersenyum dan isinya taring semua. "Simpan saja, Tsuna-sama. Aku lebih tenang kalau orang baik seperti Tsuna-sama yang pegang."

Ini pertama kalinya Hayato memanggilnya orang baik—bukan orang hebat, orang luar biasa—sejak pertemuan kedua mereka di pinggir jurang, nafas tercecar dan kematian memagut dari bawah bayangan, dan Tsuna memikirkan artinya bahkan setelah mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal di Yoshiwara. Ia mengirim pesan kepada ibunya—Nana menceritakan tentang cuaca buruk di rumah dan kunjungan langka ayahnya, tentang reaksi tidak percaya para tetangga, tentang Haru dan Kyoko yang baru mematenkan teknologi penyembuhan berbasis gelombang suara. Tsuna berjalan untuk lebih lama lagi, membiarkan diri dibawa angin dan takdir, menjelajahi Lucifenia, Asmodean, Retasan, kemudian terpaksa berhenti terantuk ujung dunia.

Dan di sini, di batas antar semesta, padang rumput terembus angin dan langit membujur lazuardi sampai cakrawala. Bangunan dari kayu ceri itu berdiri di tengah-tengah, tiang-tiang tua dan cat mengelupas, hanya mencumbu batas ketiadaan untuk sekilas.

Kunci di dalam sakunya berdegup dan memanas, jadi Tsuna mengeluarkannya dan lihatlah; bagaimana cahaya matahari memantul di sisi-sisinya, meliuk membentuk tulisan sewarna emas.

 **Stasiun Reinkarnasi 10 – Tsunayoshi Sawada**

" _ **Semua jalan yang kau pilih akan menuju kerumah."**_

 _ **Selamat datang.**_

Pelanggannya yang pertama adalah seorang pria yang memakai fedora. Ia mendelik ke penjuru ruangan, tatapan kritis, menelusuri lekuk ceruk antara buku-buku tua, meja tua, kenangan yang sudah tua. Setelah kunjungannya yang kelima, Tsuna belajar namanya Reborn, ia mantan pembunuh bayaran dari ibu kota, dan hobinya termasuk datang dan pergi dan mengejek pilihan interior tokonya.

Setelah hari di mana ia—tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya—menjadi penanggung jawab fasilitas transportasi antar dunia, Tsuna berusaha menghias tempat itu dengan berbagai parapernelia. Di toko barang antik yang-kemarin-tidak-ada, ia memilih selusin kursi jingga, masing-masing dengan bentuk dan tinggi berbeda. Dari pembuangan sampah raksasa di kota; Tsuna mendapat berbagai jam, hiasan dinding dan bingkai foto lama. Ia masih tidak yakin mampu menjalankan bisnis sepenting menyebrangkan orang ke dunia tetangga—hei, dia menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya disebut lemah dan tidak berguna—tapi ketika Nana menawarkan jimat pengusir pikiran buruk dan rasa sedih untuk digantung di jendela, Tsuna sepenuh hati menerima.

Ayahnya—Iemitsu, penyihir api merangkap bos yakuza—mengirim pesan bagaimana ia sangat bangga akan putranya yang akhirnya menemukan pekerjaan yang bermartabat dan " _Papamu ini sudah tahu dari dulu akan jadi orang hebat_.". Pelanggan tetapnya bertambah lima. Tsuna mulai belajar menyeduh kopi, dan di hari-hari tertentu Reborn akan berkata kalau yang ini tidak lebih buruk dari biasanya.

Saran untuk ikut menjajakan kue dan manisan, secara mengejutkan, datang dari Hibari-san.

Ia lelaki menyeramkan yang suatu pagi muncul di tengah stasiun bersamaan dengan pusaran badai sakura. Tsuna harus membersihkan kelopak yang berceceran sementara orang-yang-bukan-pelanggannya itu—Hibari-san menyatakan dengan jelas kalau ia tidak datang kesisni untuk dilahirkan kembali—melayangkan protes tentang fungsi bangunan yang menggunakan kayu dari pohon yang merupakan domain penjagaannya.

"Bawakan aku sakura-mochi, fana."

Atau begitulah katanya. Sampai sekarang Tsuna tidak percaya kalau pemuda itu peri bunga sakura.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, tuan, ini bukan toko manisan!"

"Kalau begitu mulailah jual."

Hibari-san menyukai kue tradisional (ia yang bilang) dan lelehan coklat hitam (Tsuna yang simpulkan). Lambo—dua belas tahun, minotaur, akan memakan apa saja yang mengandung anggur. Ryohei Sasagawa yang kadang-kadang mampir mempunyai kecintaan tertentu terhadap pai buah-buahan. Hari itu, Tsuna minta dikirimkan buku memasak oleh ibunya, kemudian menghabiskan berhari-hari melawan tumpahan adonan dan dapur berantakan untuk akhirnya menyajikan kue-kue tersebut di atas nampan.

Reborn tidak pernah memesan apapun selain kopi, lebih memilih duduk di pojok dan memerhatikannya bekerja. Kadang-kadang Tsuna bertanya-tanya apa tak satupun dari pelanggan tetapnya datang ke stasiun untuk kembali dilahirkan, dan apa ia harus mengusir mereka setelah berbagai kerusakan toko yang mereka akibatkan, tapi kemudian Lambo akan memanggilnya, meminta puding anggur porsi kesekian, atau Ryohei memancing Hibari dalam perdebatan akan sehat-tidaknya konsumsi coklat yang berlebihan, dan ia berpikir, _mungkin_ _ini tidak terlalu buruk_.

Tsuna memang tidak akan mewarisi kekuatan sihir atau keluarga yakuza dari ayahnya, tapi ia mendapat sifat Iemitsu yang tahan banting dan mudah menerima. Dari ibunya, ia memperoleh rasa sayang kepada orang-orang merepotkan.

Beberapa bulan melihat dunia luar, Sawada Tsunayoshi memutuskan bahwa dunia luar adalah dunia yang indah. Memang toko yang dibangunnya hanyalah wujud dari sebuah kesederhanaan semata. Tidak ada kemewahan atau sesuatu yang muluk-muluk. Semangatnya yang tahan banting serta rasa syukurnya yang cukup membuatnya tahu bahwa kebahagiaan tidak akan pernah ditemukan jika kau terus mencarinya.

Namun suatu hari, ia mempelajari sebuah hal berharga saat seorang pelanggan misterius mengunjungi tokonya. Pria itu memiliki tinggi sekitar 190 cm, memiliki kulit putih pucat senada dengan rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan. Awalnya pria itu hanya dating untuk melihat -lihat interior yang ada di tokonya. Saat Tsuna mencoba menyapanya ia hanya tersenyum penuh misteri, senyum rubah yang sulit diartikan bahkan oleh seorang sepolos Tsunayoshi.

"Anoo…Tuan, apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu ?" Tanya Tsuna, mendekati pria dengan rambut perak dan manic lilac terang yang misterius. Pria itu tak merespon Tsuna, matanya masih focus menatap sebuah lukisan malaikat dengan sayap . Dua tangan malaikat terulur ke bawah, seolah berusaha menolong para manusia di bawahnya.

"Mmmhh..Tsunayoshi kun ? Apa kau tahu arti dari lukisan yang ada di depanmu ini ?" pria itu bertanya, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan yang ada di depannya.

"Etto…Bukankah itu hanya sebuah lukisan tentang malaikat yang berusaha menolong manusia yang membutuhkan bantuan di dunia..Etto,,,Tuan,,.?"

"Byakuran." Oh,ternyata dia memiliki nama.

"Byakuran-san. Memangnya memiliki pendapat lain ?" Tanya Tsuna penasaran.

Byakuran tertawa kecil, dua manic lilac nya bergerak menatap manic coklat Tsuna dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Tsunayoshi kun selalu berpikir positif,nee ? Melihat segala sesuatu dari sisi positif dan sederhana." Respon Byakuran. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menggeser lukisan itu hingga menjadi sebuah sudut pandang yang berbeda.

"Sekarang apa yang kau lihat, Tsunayoshi kun ?" Tanya Byakuran.

Alis Tsuna sedikit mengerut dan matanya mengamati lukisan itu dengan penuh Tanya.

"Dan sepertinya Byakuran-san adalah tipe orang yang melihat segala sesuatu dari kemungkinan terburuk?" respon Tsuna, mengerti maksud dari sindiran Byakuran. Lukisan itu tak terlihat lagi seperti seorang malaikat yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu orang-orang di bumi. Namun lebih terlihat bahwa manusia itu sendiri yang menyeret malaikat itu turun ke bumi. Tsunayoshi tak suka melihat suatu hal dari sudut yang buruk. Masa lalunya yang buruk sudah cukup memberi tahunya semua hal buruk. Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari hal buruk itu dan dating untuk melihat dunia-yang menurutnya indah.

Ia tahu betul bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat-tempat untuk mereka yang terbuang dan memiliki banyak hal buruk,namun tentu saja dibalik semua itu ada hal baik yang tak terlihat. Tsuna membangun tempat ini untuk menemukan mereka yang membutuhkan tempat untuk pulang. Untuk mereka yang membutuhkan rumah.

"Tsunayoshi kun ternyata cukup menarik nee ? Sangat optimis dan selalu berpikir positif. Membuatku penasaran bagaimana kalau kau kehilangan itu semua," ucap Byakuran santai, seolah itu bukan ancaman atau kata-kata yang buruk.

"Aku tidak akan kehilangan hal positif itu Bykuran san, Karena hanya itu yang aku miliki untuk membuat dunia ini tetap menjadi indah." Jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum tenang.

Byakuran lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana. Ia berhenti sejenak, melirik Tsuna sejenak dan tersenyum misterius seperti biasa.

"Aku akan kembali Tsunayoshi,kun."

"Tentu, kembalilah kapan saja saat kau membutuhkan tempat pulang dan kebahagian, Byakuran san."

Tsunayoshi tahu betul bahwa kebahagiaan bukanlah sesuatu yang akan kau temukan dengan mudah. Tak peduli seberapa keras kau mencari, kebahagiaan itu tidak akan pernah kau temukan.

Karena kebahagian tidak akan pernah kau temukan jika kau terus mencarinya.

Kebahagiaan harus kau ciptakan sendiri dan kau bagi pada orang lain.

Tempat ini adalah tempat untukmu pulang dan saling berbagi kebahagiaan.

-END-

*Minta ampun sama sang pemilik starter wave*

*Fantasi adalah genre kelemahan saya. Mohon maaf jika hancur berantakan T^T *


End file.
